The Life I was Looking For
by OcarinaSandwich
Summary: All Sebastian ever wanted in life was to leave the country life and live in the city. A dream he's had since he was young. All Emma ever wanted was to be happy and find love. But, one day both their worlds change forever. Will their dreams come true? Or will it end up changing drastically?


My fingers typed mindlessly as I typed on my Joja-computer. I worked day in and day out at this place. My parents are both dead and my grandfather is still unknown if he is alive or not. But, I hate working here.

I reach over to my desk and open a drawer, flipping through a bunch of scattered papers looking for a specific document. As I am flipping through, my hand comes across a thicker package with a rough feeling. I pull it out and reveal an envelope, sealed with a purple wax.

Curious, I pry the letter open with a pen, and pull out a handwritten letter:

" _Emma, if you are reading this, then you must be in dire need of a change. It happened to me a long time ago. I had lost sight of what mattered most to me in life. So I dropped everything and moved to a place I truly belong._

 _I am gifting you the deed of my most treasured place: Alpine Farm. It's located in a place called Stardew Valley, on the southern coast. It is the perfect place to start a new life._

 _This was my most precious gift of all, and now it's yours. Live up to the family name, my child._

 _Love, Grandpa_

 _P.S. When you get there, say Hi to Lewis for me"_

I wipe a tear from my eye as I remember all the fond memories I had with my grandpa. I stare at the words and re-read them over and over again, until I finally decide.

I'm moving out of this place and into my new life.

I get up the next morning and prepare for my treck out to my brand new life that awaits me. I brush out my my short, brown hair and stare into my same color brown eyes. I eat an omelette I made myself, brush my teeth and look around my room.

I pack my things in my small backpack: Clothes, some snacks for the trip, My fluffy bunny , a picture of my parents, and the letter. I take all the money I have left and pay for a bus ticket. I still have a small amount left; hopefully that will be enough to survive out there.

I reminisce all my happy memories at working at the Joja company- Oh wait, there was none! Well except for quitting. That was the happiest moment of my life. I didn't have any friends in my life in Zuzu city. I'm not much of a social person.

I continue to think back on my life and not even noticing how close Stardew Valley was. It was about a 2 hour bus ride when I arrived at my soon-to-be new town.

I stepped out of the rickety bus and take in a whiff of the fresh air. Wow, that felt really nice to breathe air instead of toxins. I take a good look around me when I notice an older man walking up to me. He was wearing brown overalls, a green shirt and some brown walking boots. His hair was a dull-ish gray with a plain brown hat that matched his overalls on top.

"Hello stranger! I don't believe we have met before!" He stuck out a wrinkled hand and I gently took it.

"I am the mayor of this town! The names Lewis." He grinned at me. The name chimed a bell.

"Emma. My grandfather took me to tell you hello." I spoke rather softly, but enough so he could hear me. His eyes went wide and he smiled.

"Are you his granddaughter? Well I'll be darned! Your grandfather was a fantastic man. I can see the resemblance now." He gave a hearty laugh. "Are you here to take over Alpine farm?" I gave a small nod.

"Oh ho! That is great news! It hasn't been touched in a while so it may need a little TLC but that's alright!" He began to step back in the direction he came, "Follow me! I'll show you to your new place."

It wasn't a long walk to get to the farm, though Lewis was right: It needs A LOT of TLC. It was so overrun with weeds and there were trees sprouted all over the place. The farm looked a lot bigger on the map, but I can't see much of it with all these trees.

"Here we are! I made sure to take care of the house since your grandfather left. It may need a little bit of repairs but I'm sure Robin could fix it up." Lewis stated, a little tear in his eye. As if on cue, a woman with orange hair and a bright yellow jacket, poked out from behind the house.

"Did someone say my name?" She spoke, a very slight country accent in her tone.

"Ah! Robin!" Mayor Lewis jumped a little and held is chest, "Don't scare me like that! What are you even doing here?"

"I was actually fixing up the home! I was hoping someone would move in soon. I was also bored at my shop so I left to do some handiwork." She giggled. "Who's this?" She motioned over to me.

"Ah, this is Emma. She is the granddaughter of the man who once lived here. She will be moving in and taking over the farm." Lewis smiled at me brightly.

"That's fantastic news!" Robin's eyes sparkled, "I'm Robin, by the way. I am the town's local carpenter. I can even upgrade this old house for you!"

"Don't be ridiculous! This house is beautiful! It's not old!" Lewis scoffed.

"Well, you are." Robin muttered.

"RUDE!" Lewis shouted. I couldn't help but giggle at the scene I was witnessing. Mayor Lewis cleared his throat. "Now, why don't we leave Emma alone so she can settle into her new place? She must have had a long trip to get here."

"Ah! You're right!" Robin gasped. "We will go for now. I hope you come to visit and meet my little Sebby!" Robin beamed at the name of this "Sebby".

The two, after a little more bickering, finally parted ways and left me alone with the key to my new life. I unlocked the door and pushed gently on the wooden frame. It slowly creaked open into a very wood-sie smelling, cabin. I reached over to my left and felt for a light switch.

The lights flickered slightly and revealed a small yet cozy cabin. The furniture was all new, with fresh sheets thanks to Robin. I'll need to repay her some time.

I moved over to the bed and flopped down on the freshly washed sheets. I inhaled the scent of warmth and home, reminding me of my time with my mother, as I slowly drifted off into a deep sleep full of my hopes for the future.


End file.
